


party

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [22]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 97 line but minus jaehyun nd minghao but with lisa nd mina, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Friendship, Karaoke, Sweet, Texting, bowling, only mentioned briefly for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: lisa : just let us treat u !!!! we want u to relax and hvae fuin :)bammie : hvae fuinlisa : listen here u punk .





	party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyeggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/gifts).



> day 22!!! 97 LINE GANG but this time WITH THE GIRLS bc we need more content  
> sorry if like seokmin nd mingyu nd lisa nd mina nd maybe even jjk seem ooc I was like . tryna make this FUNNY fhdhjfgbhfdc

bambam turns over when he hears his phone buzzing constantly. he rolls his eyes and grabs it, unlocking it and checking his messages as he wipes the wetness from his eyes. he raises an eyebrow as he starts to read the messages:

 

_ yugy : _ everyone! my boyfriend, bammie, is sad today! we need a group meetup! 

 

_ kook :  _ operation cheer up bam : [ACTIVATED]

 

_ kook : _ what if he sees this tho

 

_ yugy :  _ then he knows we love and appreciate him u cowards lets get to LOVING BAMBAM

 

_ mingyu :  _ oh HELL YEAH

 

_ mingyu :  _ bowling night?

 

_ seokmin :  _ and then karaoke!!! 

 

_ seokmin :  _ also jaehyun’s busy tonight so is minghao :(( but we can all still do this!!!

 

_ yugy :  _ WAIT i have the best idea

 

_ yugy (kim yugyeom) has added lisa (lisa) to the chat _

 

_ lisa  _ : ???

 

_ lisa :  _ whats up gays

 

_ yugy :  _ operation cheer up bam

 

_ lisa :  _ COUNT ME IN do i bring in mina too??

 

_ kook :  _ do it

 

_ lisa (lisa) has added mina (myoui mina) to the chat _

 

_ lisa :  _ operation cheer up bam

 

_ mina :  _ perfect

 

_ seokmin :  _ HFBGVNG welcome to the 97 line chat

 

bambam rolls his eyes fondly and begins to message back the group

 

_ bammie :  _ what are u gays doing

 

_ bammie :  _ also hi lisa hi mina ily both

 

_ yugy :  _ RUDE im RIGHT HERE

 

_ bammie :  _ tragic .

 

_ bammie :  _ nyways what are u gays doing

 

_ mingyu :  _ operation cheer up bam??? duh

 

_ bammie :  _ i dont need this hf fsfngf im FINE

 

_ yugy :  _ thats not what u said when u ranted to me for an hour on facetime

 

_ yugy :  _ AND i had to calm u from an anxiety attack

 

_ lisa :  _ just let us treat u !!!! we want u to relax and hvae fuin :)

 

_ bammie :  _ hvae fuin

 

_ lisa : _ listen here u punk .

 

_ seokmin :  _ ANYWAYS we’re gonna meet up at the bowling alley 

 

_ lisa :  _ mina ill pick u up nd take u uwu

 

_ mina :  _ !! ok 

 

_ yugy :  _ kook and i are gnna come pick u up bam u better be ready in like 10 min

 

_ kook :  _ yea or else if ur not yug might eat ur ass out or smth and ruin bowling night :/

 

_ mingyu :  _ can yall shut up

 

* * *

 

sure enough, ten minutes later, yugyeom’s entering his and bambam’s apartment, smiling when he sees bambam waiting on the couch. he grabs his hand gently and pulls him up, giving him a kiss and cooing when bambam relaxes against him.   
  


“why didn’t you come home earlier to cuddle me?” bambam mumbles, a small pout forming.

 

yugyeom laughs and gently pulls bambam out of the apartment after he makes sure he has everything. “i’m sorry, my group project went longer than i expected. i’ll make it up to you.”

 

bambam smiles shyly as yugyeom leads him to where jungkook’s waiting in his car. they both climb in the backseat and jungkook groans dramatically, “i better not look in the rearview mirror and see you guys making out, are we clear?”

 

bambam snorts and yugyeom flips him off as jungkook starts to drive. bambam stays silent most of the time, cuddled up against yugyeom and letting him play with his hair.

 

soon, they arrive at the bowling alley, and they get out of the car and go inside. they find that the others are already there, having saved them a lane and getting their shoes. the three of them quickly change into their bowling shoes, and bambam’s suddenly being hugged by both lisa and mina. he smiles and lets them hug him -- don’t tell the others, but their hugs are the best, after yugyeom’s, of course -- and they let go soon so that mingyu and seokmin can ruffle his hair fondly and throw a few playful punches to his arms.

 

“so, we’re trying to divide into teams,” seokmin grins. “clearly, bambam and yugyeom should go against each other. and since it’s bambam’s day, he can choose his team first.”

 

bambam grins and sits down, crossing his leg and leaning back as if he were on a throne. “is that so? well, i want lisa, mina, and seokmin.”

 

yugyeom whines as the three of them go to bambam’s side, grumbling, “no fair, you have an extra team member.”

 

“tragic,” mina says bluntly, making bambam snort. “i can sit out if you want…”

 

“no, i will,” lisa snickers, “last time i played bowling i kept throwing it in the gutter. i’ll get us snacks!”

 

“i love you,” bambam says dramatically, and he cackles when yugyeom whines loudly. lisa rolls her eyes at them and goes to get them snacks.

 

two hours later, bambam’s laughing at yugyeom, who’s sulking in his seat as mingyu grumbles about how they were only a couple points off and how seokmin cheated by distracting them. yugyeom quickly gets over his act when he registers how brightly bambam’s grinning at him and he pulls bambam onto his lap to press kisses all over his face.

 

“okay, love birds, let’s get going before they kick us out,” jungkook snorts, swatting at yugyeom’s shoulder. “we still have karaoke!”

 

* * *

 

“yugy,” bambam mumbles against yugyeom’s shoulder, fisting his shirt. they’re at home now after spending another two hours at karaoke, and bambam just wants to sleep. “thank you. i enjoyed today.”

 

yugyeom smiles gently and kisses bambam’s forehead, rubbing his back soothingly. “you’re welcome, angel. anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyedddddd uwu


End file.
